zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Spring Break-Up
Spring Break-Up is a 48 minute TV movie based on the Nickelodeon TV series, Zoey 101. It is tenth and eleventh episodes in Season 2 as well as the 23rd and 24th episodes in the series overall. It first aired on March 10, 2006. It stars Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks, Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks, Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews, Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez, Christopher Massey as Michael Barret, Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow, Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky, and Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese. Plot As part of Spring Break at PCA, Logan invites all of his friends to his house in Santa Barbara. While packing, Chase steals Michael's cologne; Michael is sure that he's stolen it to attract Zoey, and points out that Spring break will give Chase the perfect time to tell Zoey that he loves her. Chase explains that he's afraid that he'll tell Zoey that he loves her, but she won't love him back, so he doesn't want to risk telling her. At Logan's house, his dad announces the surprise: the PCA kids are going to be helping in a test for a new reality TV series "Gender Defenders," which features boys and girls competing to see which gender is better. For the next few days, they will be playing in a series of competitions to test their abilities on 3 levels--mental, physical and creative. The team that wins gets to come with him to Hollywood to film the very first episode of the series. To thank them in advance to helping with the show, Malcolm gives them all to keep Tek-Mates, a new type of smartphone. They are allowed to use them during the competition. Zoey is chosen as the girls team captain, and Chase is chosen as the boys team captain (despite Logan's protests). The team captains are to meet at 10 PM to go over the rules. Once again, Michael finds this as the perfect opportunity for Chase to tell Zoey that he loves her, but Chase still doesn't want to risk it. While texting Michael, he insists this. Dustin finds a drink that Quinn made, packed with lots of ingredients, fueling his energy. Later on in the morning, he is found by Quinn and Zoey to have spent the entire night working out in the gym, high off of the drink. Chase confronts Michael about the texting, and when Michael says he didn't text him back, Chase realizes the text (stating he loves Zoey) was sent to Zoey. Cast Main *Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey Brooks *Paul Butcher as Dustin Brooks *Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews *Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez *Christopher Massey as Michael Barret *Alexa Nikolas as Nicole Bristow *Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky *Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese Trivia *Although this wasn't the last episode of Season 2 aired, it was the last filmed; therefore, it was the final episode in which Alexa Nikolas portrayed Nicole. She decided to leave Zoey 101 because she couldn't stand the hazardous working environment with Jamie Lynn Spears. Alexa stated in a 2019 interview, that, while filming a PA had taken her to Jamie's trailer where Jamie's sister, Britney, had berated her with threats to end her career. **This may be why Nicole is the only one who is not credited in the opening of Gender Defenders. *While the girls and boys are partying after the girls' win, the song "Mandy" is being played by the DJ. It is by the Jonas Brothers off their CD "It's About Time." *The "TekMate" is an exact replica of the T-Mobile Sidekick II. *The numbers in each of the two combinations are related to the other numbers within that combination. The boys' combination, 27-12-36, are all multiples of 3. The girls' combination, 14-7-21, are multiples of 7. *When Quinn calls Zoey's TekMate, it rings, yet when the girls text message the combination to Zoey, it does nothing. Chase clearly didn't touch it between those two events, so it couldn't have been off during the text message. *When Chase and Michael are talking after Chase realizes he sent the wrong message, if you look closely, Chase's TekMate is shown open and closed in between shots. *After the second challenge, Dustin starts running in circles and laughs madly but when he runs into the shot, we see he's not laughing or even smiling. *Michael mentions that he knows a girl named Lisa Lillien. This is a reference to Dan Schneider's wife, whose name has appeared in various episodes. Many know Lillien as "Hungry Girl." *The house this episode is set in was later reused as Tori's house in Victorious. Goofs *In the scene where Zoey and Chase are about to go over the rules, Chase sends the message to Michael that tells, his loving to Zoey may ruin their friendship. You can see that in the "To" and "From" section of the text message it says Michael instead of Zoey, so it couldn't have been sent to Zoey. *When the girls are deciding who runs faster, Quinn says she can't because she has an extra toe. In Little Beach Party it indicates that the myth is not true. More proof is when the last game in the competition, the girls are spraying the boys and Quinn clearly has ten toes. **Likewise, Lola's feet are shown to be the same size. *When Zoey and Chase get up from sitting you can see that Zoey's TekMate is not on the fountain. *A jib camera was used in the taping of the show; it's quite hard to hide one of those. *Zoey's TekMate falls into the fountain at the end, but in Chase's Grandma, she seems to have her TekMate back. It is possible that she bought another TekMate. *The part where Michael says that when Chase and Zoey were talking to go over the rules, he says that Zoey didn't have her TekMate with her when they talked, but when Zoey and Chase went over the rules, Zoey did have her TekMate with her. *When the gang first receives their TekMates, they mysteriously turn on the second Chauncy opens the briefcase. DVD Realese The DVD was released on March 14, 2006. Gallery External links *Official Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up website *Screenshots, Pictures of Zoey 101 Spring Break-Up *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0491820/ Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes